Different Couples, Different Stories
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: The Winx Club Couples! Short Oneshots! R&R and be easy on me please!
1. Shopping, A Stella and Brandon Story

Hope you like it and Happy Holidays to all! Remember to R&R

* * *

Shopping

Brandon and his girlfriend of three years, Stella, were out shopping for her "Royal Birthday

Ball", Stella was turning nineteen in a week and she had not picked her dress yet, and who would

compliment you more than your boyfriend? Brandon was carrying about a dozen bags, when Stella

asked him about a beautiful golden dress that had diamonds that shined so bright that it made Brandon

blind for about ten seconds. Brandon thought that she looked like a goddess in the dress and started

telling her to buy it like he was not going to survive if she did not get the dress. Stella laughed and used

her father's credit card to buy the dress, her father told her that she could get anything she wanted to

get using his credit card. Brandon teased her telling her that she was a spoiled princess, while she teased

him back telling him that she was a princess, and the couple started laughing. Next, Stella needed the

girls' help to help her and Brandon choose which suit to wear since he obviously was going to be her

date to the ball. Musa picked a bright red suit that had glitter on the collar, everybody burst out in

laughter. Bloom picked a baby blue suit which had a rainbow gem on the pocket, and everybody told

her that the suit would be Sky's kind of suit and not Brandon's. Techna picked a light lavender one that

had a matching cane, she said that the look would be sophisticated, and the whole group mocked

"Leave it up to Techna to be sophisticated!", and Techna blushed bright red. Layla chose a bright green

suit that had a little fluffy spot on the each of the sleeves, and everyone told her that her style was a

little bit of an 80s look. Flora picked a pink suit that Brandon rejected immediately and said "No way am

I going to wear a girly suit!" Stella picked out a simple yet handsome suit that Brandon looked awesome

in and Stella bought it. To make it more original, Stella used a little of her Winx to put a small crown pin

on the pocket. The girls told Stella that she did not need help at all when picking Brandon's suit. They

also told her that she perfectly knew Brandon's style. The girls and Stella had a group hug and then the

girls left her alone with Brandon. The couple laughed and then Brandon told her "Next time you go

shopping call me, I will be here in a couple of seconds, that was way too much fun to miss again!" The

couple hugged and then separated because they had to plan the next shopping trip with the girls!

* * *

Liked it?

Hope you did and I beg you to review, please do not be too mean to me, and you can criticize

me, but not too much please!


	2. Study Party, A Techna and Timmy Story

Hope you enjoy, and start reviewing on the first chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club….sadly …..This is about…Techna and Timmy!

* * *

Study Party

Techna and Timmy are perfect for each other, they are both geniuses, they are both shy, and

most importantly, they both love each other dearly. The only problem is, that they have never gone out

on a date with each other. Timmy always thinks that he is not good enough for Techna, while Techna

thinks the same about Timmy. Of course, when the rest of the Winx Club tries to set them up, you know

that something is going to happen along the way. Stella tells the girls that they should have a study party

with the guys because they know that both Techna and Timmy cannot resist studying. The girls see the

guys coming and tell them of their plans, and obviously the guys agree to their beloved girlfriends. They

agree that the study party will be held in the girls' school, beginning at 8 pm on Friday. Flora then tells

them that her and the girls will invite Techna, while the guys invite Timmy. Helia of course stares

dreamily at Flora and vigorously nods his head to her suggestion showing that he agreed with her.

Everyone sees this and starts laughing while Helia blushed crimson red, but everyone calmed down

when the soon-to-be couple starts walking towards them. "Are you sure that this will get Timmy to ask

Techna out?" asked Riven, "We are positive of it!" answered the girls in unison. They invited Techna and

Timmy at that moment and the shy duo replied "yes" at the same time and both blushed lightly. After

studying, the gang decided to play "Truth or Dare". It was Flora's turn and she picked Timmy. "Timmy,

Truth or Dare?" Flora asked, and Timmy said "Truth". "Tell the truth Timmy, if she would accept, would

you go on a date with Techna?", at this Timmy blushed and said "umm..umm..ummmmm………I confess,

yes!". Everybody was filled with joy and happiness and laughed while Techna had a shocked expression

upon her face. Timmy was about to run out of the room when Riven grabbed his wrist and threatened to

beat him up if he did not stay. Timmy backed down, but with a frightened look on his face. He asked

Techna to walk out onto the balcony with him, and she agreed with a confused look on her face. While

the shy duo were talking outside, the rest of them were getting bored, so they decide to eavesdrop on

them. They overheard Timmy asking Techna out on a date, and when she accepted, Timmy was not the

only one that could not control his excitement. The guys started congratulating Timmy and patting his

back, while the girls were squealing with joy for their friend. Timmy ran up to Techna and hugged her

very tight and took both of her hands and kissed them. He and the guys had to go, but while the guys

were walking, Timmy was skipping in "Wonderland". The girls probably went to sleep at around 3 am,

planning Techna's date that was scheduled to be the very next day. Techna told them that the next time

that she and the girls had a big test and so did the guys, that they should invite them over for another

"Study Party", and the girls laughed and told her that she wanted that because she had a "boyfriend"

now, they laughed and finally fell asleep, with Techna dreaming about her first date with Timmy, while

Timmy was dreaming about his date with Techna.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I glad I updated so fast, aren't you?

Remember to Read and Review!

Until Next Time!

Bye!


	3. All About Music and Anger Issues, MxR

I was bored out of my mind when I wrote this….so be soft on me. Sorry its so short, its just that I need inspiration!

Well…..all I can say is enjoy...and I forgot this one's about Musa and Riven, and thank you princessm1090 for mentioning it!

* * *

All About Music and Some Anger Issues

Musa was writing a new song for the "Winter Dance", when she heard somebody go into her room. Musa immediately went into fighting mode, even though it only turned out to be her friend Bloom. Musa let out a relief sigh and went back to writing her song. She then asked Bloom about her date with her boyfriend, Sky. Bloom then explained to her all about her date even though she was not listening. Here's their conversation:

"Musa are you still with me here?" said Bloom

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking" said Musa

"About your beloved boyfriend, Riven, who still hasn't asked you to be his date for the Winter Dance?" teased Bloom

"Yeah, I guess. I mean the Winter Dance is in 1 week! He probably won't ask me and he will find another girl to ask" said a disappointed Musa

"There's no possible way that he will not ask you Musa, he cares about you with all his heart, and you know it, he will probably ask you tomorrow when the guys meet up with us for a picnic!" said a excited Bloom

"I guess your right" said Musa

"I know I am right!" said a proud Bloom

"Anyways, good night Bloom" said a sarcastic Musa

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny, well good night Musa" said Bloom as she walked to her and Flora's room.

After that, Musa continued writing her song. When she was done, which was bout 3:00 am in the morning, she let out a big yawn and went to sleep. She dreamt about Riven and about their date at the Winter Dance. She woke up and got ready for the picnic, and she also wore something she didn't like wearing, a skirt. She wore a sparkly tank top, a half jean, half fabric skirt, and a pair of high heel Mary Jane's. When they met the boys, Riven looked really angry when he saw Jared talking to Musa. Jared was complimenting Musa on how good she looked, when Riven stepped in a grabbed a piece of Jared's shirt and lifted him off the ground, "I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!" said a furious Riven. "Hey, Riven, calm down, Jared was just talking to me!" said Musa who was trying to get Riven to let go of a frightened Jared. "Sorry Musa, I thought he was trying to flirt with you. I guess you could say that I was a little bit jealous." said an apologetic Riven. "A little bit jealous, you went overboard!" said a laughing Musa. "So….does this mean that I am forgiven?" said a hopeful Riven. "No….but you will be if you ask me to be your date to the upcoming Winter Dance!" exclaimed a sarcastic Musa. "That will be easy, stating that I was about to ask you to be my date to the Winter Dance here anyway!" said a laughing Riven. "Well, just saying that you want me to be your date to the Winter Dance is not the same as really asking me, now is it?" said a serious, but also happy Musa. "Your right, so…..Musa, Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Winter Dance?" asked a hopeful Riven. "Why of course I will! You did not even have to ask!" said a sarcastic, but joyful Musa. "Alright!" said a very happy Riven. The girls along with their boyfriends whom have been listening to their whole conversation, started laughing.

_At the Winter Dance_

Musa arrived in a breath taking sparkling red dress that had shimmering rubies on its sides. Riven choked on his Coke when he saw Musa arrive. All the boys had to pat his back so that he would not cough the whole night. Since the girls were right next to them, the girls saw the whole thing, and burst out into laughter. "Yeah, that's the right thing to do, laugh at a friend in need!" said an angry Riven. Then at that moment, Musa joined the table, having seen the whole thing said "Yeah it's all about the music and anger issues!" The whole group went into fits of laughter, and when the group calmed down, Riven asked Musa to join him on the dance floor, and there is where Musa's dream came true.

* * *

Well……how did you like it?

I will not add another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews!

Remember you need to write and press send that review 10 times before you see another chapter on here!

Bye for now!

Special thanks to:

Me (PrincessSerenity2630)

And….

Princessm1090 for mentioning the idea for Riven and Musa! Lets all give her a round of applause! (Crowd cheers very loudly!)

Okay, there's that for now!

See you later everybody!

PrincessSerenity2630

A.k.a Ariane! (Crowd cheers with excitement!)


End file.
